L'Amour sans limite
by MicroFish
Summary: OS/AU : "Une différence ? Un écart ? Est-ce réellement un problème ? L'amour n'a pas de limite." [Destiel]


Hello,

OS pour le fun... Pas vraiment fun en fait x).

 _Merci à ma Bêta Arya :3_

Bonne petite lecture,

* * *

 **L'amour sans limite**

⇛ _OS - Seul chapitre ⇚_

Tu n'es qu'un adolescent.

Adolescent majeur, certes, mais un jeune tout de même.

De quel droit pouvais-je te souiller ? T'enlever ta vertu ? Te faire croire à une belle existence à mes côtés ? T'apprendre le mot aimer ?

Je suis persuadé que ce que tu crois être de l'amour n'est en réalité que de l'attirance.

Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi, Dean.

Pour quelles raisons ? Tu souhaites réellement les connaître ? Elles sont pourtant bien visibles.

Crois-tu sincèrement que notre amour sera éternel ? Indestructible ?

Tu n'as que vingt ans alors que j'en ai quarante, Dean.

Ce détail, mot que tu ne cesses de me dire, est sans doute la plus déterminante des raisons.

Tu me dis que non ? Que ce n'est qu'un misérable chiffre ?

Si cette explication ne te satisfait pas alors laisse-moi t'en donner une autre.

Je suis le père de ton amie, je suis le papa de celle que tu prétends être ta sœur. Cela ferait de toi son beau-père. As-tu conscience des conséquences ? De ce que sera la vie de Claire, ma plus belle création ?

Tu t'en moques ? M'as-tu demandé mon avis ? Mon ressenti ? Ma tristesse de voir que ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de toi ?

Parce que c'est le cas, je souffre d'amour pour toi, Dean. Je meurs chaque jour un peu plus en voyant la séparation inévitable qui aura lieu dans les années à venir. Je pleure de te voir disparaître, de te voir m'abandonner.

Je t'aime, Dean, et notre relation nuit à mon cœur.

Et pourtant, encore maintenant, je n'arrive pas à te lâcher, et il me semble que tu n'y arrives pas non plus. Le veux-tu ? Le voudrais-je ?

Une partie de moi aimerait s'enfuir alors que l'autre veut te retenir. Est-ce un abus ? Suis-je en train d'abuser de mon expérience sur un nouvel être ? Est-ce un crime que je suis en train de commettre ?

Peu importe, tu me souris, tu me regardes de tes yeux émeraude et, dès lors, j'oublie tout. J'oublie mon âge et le tien, j'oublie ma tristesse et ma peur, j'oublie ma fille. Et je te regarde de mes yeux saphir en retour, comme je n'ai jamais observé.

Je n'oublierai jamais de t'aimer, Dean, même si je souhaiterais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré.

Tu es ma plus grande peur ainsi que ma plus grande joie.

Alors, peu importe notre différence, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi puisque je t'aime Dean Winchester.

* * *

Tu pourrais être mon père.

Et alors ?

Quand arrêteras-tu de trouver des problèmes à notre histoire ? N'es-tu pas heureux avec moi, Cas ? Regrettes-tu ton choix ? Ta vie ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues encore et encore à me donner toutes les raisons du monde pour que je parte. N'as-tu pas compris ?

Je ne veux pas partir.

L'âge ? C'est qu'un nombre, un chiffre ridicule, qui n'est simplement là que pour nous faire prendre conscience du peu de temps à vivre sur cette terre.

Tu es le père de Claire. Ouais, et donc ?

Parce que tu es père, tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux ou amoureux ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Crois-tu que Claire haïrait de te voir combler dans mes bras ? Crois-tu qu'elle détesterait de te voir sourire ?

Je ne suis sûre de rien et tu le sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je t'abandonne, pour que je _nous_ abandonne.

Peut-être est-ce de ma faute. Peut-être ai-je trop abusé de mon charme sur toi. Peut-être ai-je été immature. Peut-être qu'en effet, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Et pourtant, je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette rien.

Je le referais encore et encore.

Tu penses que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre les sentiments à ton égard ? Tu penses que je joue avec toi ? Que je suis ignorant ? Ouvre les yeux, Cas.

Ne vois-tu pas mes pupilles briller quand je t'observe ? Ne vois-tu pas mon visage rayonnant quand tu es près de moi ? N'entends-tu pas mon cœur battre avec frénésie ?

Qu'attends-tu de plus ? Que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes de voir notre relation comme chaotique ?

J'ai beau te le demander encore et encore, tu restes muet comme une carpe à me fixer de tes yeux bleus magnifiques.

Dès lors, j'oublie tout. J'oublie que tu as peur, que tu vois notre histoire d'un mauvais œil, j'oublie que tu es père et que tu es celui de Claire. Et je t'observe, me noie dans tes iris fascinants, comme je n'ai jamais regardé.

Je n'oublierai jamais de t'aimer, Cas, même si je souhaiterais que tout soit plus simple.

Tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur et qui le détruira peut-être un jour.

Mais, sache que, peu importe notre différence, je suis à toi pour le restant de mes jours puisque je t'aime Castiel Novak.


End file.
